marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wesker
Albert Wesker is the main antagonist of the hit Capcom series Resident Evil/Biohazard and sworn enemy of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine of S.T.A.R.S.. He makes his debut in the series in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Backstory Anyone who knows him will tell you that Wesker's true loyalty is power and how to gain more of it. A former Umbrella employee, he made many breakthroughs alongside his colleague William Birkin such as the G-virus and the Nemesis Parasite. He was eventually ordered by Umbrella to lure the S.T.A.R.S. team into the Spencer Estate, in order to test the newly created B.O.W.s that roamed the mansion. When Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine discovered his true motives, Wesker injected himself with a specially engineered virus and has the Tyrant attack him, which seemingly killed him. Trivia * He is the first official villain in the Capcom side to appear in MVC3, the second being Akuma. * He was confirmed during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, along with Spider-Man, Tron Bonne and X-23. * Wesker has an alternate color scheme that gives him a white suit and white coat (scientist getup, which also references a photo of him in a lab from Resident Evil) and a scheme that gives him white hair, blue coat, and a black undershirt (resembling Vergil). For Ultimate, he loses his Vergil alt. (since Vergil is in the game) and gets color schemes based off Gambit (sort of) and M. Bison, plus his pre-order DLC costume is his original S.T.A.R.S. uniform from the original Resident Evil. * His character theme is a remix of "Winds of Madness", his boss theme in Resident Evil 5. * His Level 3 Hyper is called Lost in Nightmares (a DLC mission set before the events of the game; the Spencer Mansion incident with Wesker, as seen in flashbacks throughout RE5). The final attack in that hyper (where he throws a rocket at the opponent) is based off of the second fight with him in 5'', where Wesker would occasionally grab rockets and hurl them at Chris and Sheva once things started to heat up. * All of Wesker's moves are drawn from his original attacks from ''Resident Evil 5, with all of his techniques having different names from each other in both Japanese and English. However, in particular for his normal attacks: ** His ground throw is his Sousoukyaku (葬送脚, lit. Funeral Leg) AKA his Windfall. This is one of his notable moves to only be a normal-based attack of his compared to the rest of most of his techniques being a special move. ** His standing M is similar to his Heishin Shouda (平進掌打, lit. Flat Advancing Palm Strike) AKA his Panther Fang. ** His standing H is somewhat derived off of a double-legged spin kick move he performs during his first boss battle in the fifth game. ** His crouching H is a sweep kick also derived off of his boss battle moveset. ** His launcher attack is his Shoukou Shouda (昇甲掌打, lit. Rising Armored Palm Strike) AKA Tiger Uppercut. However, his special move by the same name is misused here as a placeholder, but he does perform the actual move only during the L version of the special move version here. ** Wesker via his home series also shares the name of his Tiger Uppercut move with Street Fighter character Sagat. He also shares the move name Jaguar Kick with Adon, who is Sagat's apperentice and also is from Street Fighter. *** However, here, Jaguar Kick is incorrectly used as the name of his Knee Cannon move in the English versions. The Japanese version of Knee Cannon is still the same, and Jaguar Kick is more reminiscent of his jumping H. ** His jumping L is a possible midair version of his Dan'eichuu (断影肘, lit. "Severing Shadow Elbow") AKA his Ram Horn attack. ** His Collide in this game instead goes by the name "Jaguar Dash", while its Japanese name remains the same. Meanwhile, his Phantom Dance in this game is most likely a stronger version of it. * Wesker's Windfall and Panther Fang are the only two RE5 moves in his melee moveset to be normal attacks, with the former being a throw and the latter being his standing M. * One of his opening lines is "Three against three, a reference to RE5, where Chris and Sheva face off against Wesker and Jill (his line there was "I think the odds are fair, two on two.") * One of his winquotes references his infamous "COMPLETE GLOBAL SATURATION" line from RE5. ** Wesker's post battle quote "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to saturate..." also nods to this line, which has become the subject of an internet meme that even Wesker's voice actor,' D.C. Douglas', got in on with several joke videos on his YouTube account. Playing as Wesker 100 times also unlocks a title called "Global Saturation!". * Wesker brandishes his Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge" handgun from his S.T.A.R.S. days. As in RE5, this is the only firearm he carries on his person despite the official bio saying otherwise. * In Japanese, he is voiced by Jouji Nakata. In English, he's voiced by D.C. Douglas, who reprises his role as Wesker from Resident Evil 5. * His win pose shows him looking away from the camera, only to quickly turn back and grab the bottom of the screen, apparently strangling the cameraman and breaking the fourth wall. ** However, when looking at his shadow, he appears to be strangling nothing. * Albert Wesker is one of the sub-bosses at the end of story mode, powered by Galactus' cosmic powers, yet he only appears when playing as certain characters. Other sub bosses include (Cosmic) Doctor Doom, (Cosmic) Dormammu, and (Cosmic) Akuma. * His Phantom Dance hyper-combo is called "Maximum Wesker" by the fans, due to looking similar to Spider-Man's Maximum Spider combo. It was even called such by Seth Killian while commenting on an MvC3 tournament multiple times. ** Deadpool makes a reference to this when he wins against Spider-Man in Ultimate MVC3. "Hey, did you know that Wesker guy stole your Maximum Spider move? You were doing that back in Marvel Super Heroes! So... Gonna go kick his ass? Can I watch?" * Wesker's ending involves him capturing the weakened Marvel heroes after their battle with Galactus. He plans on injecting the Uroboros virus into their bodies and observe what happens. Foreseeing the results of this experiment as "marvelous," this ending represents an alternate triggering of the Marvel Zombies comic book event. * If one observes carefully, one can notice Wesker emits a faint, smoky aura while standing still. * If Wesker's sunglasses are destroyed during battle or removed upon performing Phantom Dance, pressing the taunt button will have Wesker put a new pair on. Wesker's shades can also be restored when he's tagged out, then tagged back in at a later time. * Wesker has an interest in M.O.D.O.K's structure. He gives Jill orders to find him as a target which her pre-fight quote being "Target acquired", and after beating M.O.D.O.K himself, Wesker will say he's looking forward to "dissecting that ridiculously large brain of yours." * Wesker was shown alongside Spider-Man, because they both were geniuses who got their supernatural powers by being infected. * If one looks closely during Wesker's Tiger Uppercut Reversal (L/A version), he'll lean backward if hit during his counter stance before hitting the opponent. This could be a possible nod to Neo from The Matrix, whom Wesker bears a resemblance to. Rhino Charge is another reference to The Matrix, borrowed from Agent Smith. Category:Wesker Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Boss Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Battery Characters Category:Teleport Characters Category:Counter Characters es:Albert Wesker pt:Albert Wesker